


Only Me, Only You

by darlingstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Dance, Fluff, Friendship to Lovers, Just a taste, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Fic Prompt, War, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/pseuds/darlingstardust
Summary: Anonymous asked: For the royalty starter, NaruSasu “I’ll fight for you” + “I’ll never look at another” and “I don’t care if our nations are at war” you can use one or more, I don’t really mind :) thank you(I took a couple of different routes than I meant to originally, but I like the outcome!)





	Only Me, Only You

Their secret hiding place deep into the woods had never been breached. With fighting countries constantly in the middle of war between and on the borders, Naruto had been honestly surprised to see the old house still lit up and safe on the outside, half expecting it to be torn down and demolished by angry or drunk soldiers, or even made into a hide out. The house may have been in the middle of nowhere, but it would have been perfect for a base to take out anyone trying to pass into the land of fire without grounds or proper paperwork. Then again, Naruto considered it lucky that the old house was still there and not taken over by his country’s military – it would have meant that they would have caught Sasuke coming in, and Naruto wasn’t prepared to let him into harm’s way that easily.  

He trudged forward in the snow and made it past the dead raspberry bushes to get to the window. He was now tall enough to not have to stand on his tip toes to see into the abandoned house, and he was glad. The view he had right away was enough to make his heart beat fast and he burst into a smile. With short raven hair softly styled up into spikes and soft ivory skin, the young man his best friend had become busied himself inside the old house and Naruto felt his heart swell with joy at seeing his best friend, the man he could never introduce to his other friends or anyone he loved. The minute he would talk about Sasuke and confess that the boy he spent his years getting to know and growing up with was from the Sound country, they would only view him as a monster. The enemy.

Maybe one day he would be, but today would not be that day.

Uchiha Sasuke, the son of a well-known chief of police in the Sound country, had been Uzumaki Naruto’s best friend since they were about ten years old.  The way they had met was unorthodox in theory, but it had happened all the same. No one would believe that two boys from opposite and opposing countries would become fast friends by meeting in the middle of the thick and dark woods, but they had. Naruto, having become a recent orphan, had needed to get away to find ways to cope the loss of his father, one of the Fire country’s top military officers, and he chose to find solace and peace in the woods. Little did he know, Sasuke also needed to get away, having been one of the Sound country’s most eligible young bachelors, currently in the process of being found a wife to marry. The young boy had been so stressed by his family’s pushing and insistence in being the best future husband and young man to a beautiful young woman that he decided to run. He almost totally ran away, but had stopped at the old house in the woods where Naruto had been hiding out.

Two paths collide, creating an irreplaceable friendship.

For years they would meet up, summers were spent swimming in the creek, winters went without word for months, the land too cold for them both to trek to see the other. They had planned days out of months out of years to meet up and spend time and while they were away or particularly missed the other’s company, they would end up at the old house and leave notes for the other to find, sometimes gifts and promises. As they grew older, the trips were well planned and the activities fit their need to show off and involved friendly competitions. Naruto swore that he would get better at running and Sasuke promised that he would become better at fishing, both boys having their goals to show the other who was top dog.

When the year of their fifteenth birthdays came around, their plans had become interrupted and Naruto was sent away for military training. It had been his father’s wish, and the heads of state made sure it was carried out. Naruto was lucky that he had time to leave a letter for Sasuke and tell him of his departure with a heartfelt apology. He didn’t know when (or if) he would return, but he promised that in case anything bad happened to him that Sasuke would be the first to know. He would hate to have never said goodbye to his best friend, so he survived a grueling training regimen and his first handful of battles. It was hard to believe that four years had passed before his eyes, not one day passing that he didn’t think of his best friend.

He was lucky that a couple of months before he came home, he was able to leave a note with a date for Sasuke in the old house. He was resting with his squad a couple of miles away and he left in the dead of night to leave the envelope in its usual place, hoping Sasuke would visit in time to get the message and meet him there, unharmed and safe.

It was what made Naruto smile when he approached the house, his breath fogging the window in the cold midnight air. He had begun to snow as he stood outside, watching Sasuke light a fire in the old fireplace, music from the old record player sounding softly from inside. Naruto was quick to push back his hair from his face and head to the door. The threat of someone else showing up while either one was alone in the house had always scared them both. Once they had become older and wiser, they knew that the war would never let up and that there might be someone who would be out to hurt them come their way. They invented a secret knock to signal the other that it was them, and Naruto tapped his own personal one onto the old and rotting door, looking into the window. He fought back a laugh as Sasuke jumped at the sound, startled, but he also saw the smile on his face as Sasuke realized it was him, immediately moving from his place on the floor to get the locked door open for him. The smell of the food cooking immediately hit Naruto and he couldn’t control the swell in his chest at how happy he was to see Sasuke again.

“Hey,” He grinned and stepped inside, dropping his hiking pack to the ground. Naruto barely got a chance to take off his shoes next before Sasuke pulled him in and hugged him tightly, the blond taking a minute to gasp at the strong hold he had on him before laughing and hugging him back. “Sasuke! I knew you missed me~”

That got the older to pull away and shove a finger in his face. “Shut up, idiot. Can’t I just be glad you are alive before you mock me?” He hissed a bit but Naruto came back in for a hug, making Sasuke melt into a smile instead of his sneer.  “So, what if I missed you? I was more worried you were going to get yourself killed because you’re so reckless.”

Naruto just pulled away after squeezing him and took a moment to look into his blue eyes. He felt his heart speed up at how beautiful they were, never remembering them to be that deep and comforting before. He pulled away a little further as he realized he was looking down at Sasuke and he moved his hand from the crown of his own head to hover above Sasuke. He laughed once. “I’m taller than you! By almost a good three inches!” The look on Sasuke’s face made Naruto feel victorious as Sasuke stepped back to see what he had said was true. “I finally beat you at something, asshole!”

Sasuke sputtered a bit before hitting him a bit with a closed fist to his shoulder. “Shut up. I got my mother’s height. I am still five foot eight! That is still decent.”

“I can’t believe I am taller than you,” Naruto mocked him and puffed out his chest before Sasuke hit it and made him cough. “Sore loser,” he groaned and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.  

“How about you come in and shut the door so you can eat. You are letting out all the warmth.” He scolded and pushed him inside, the both of them locking the doors and windows and shutting the curtains.  

Naruto stripped down to his long johns and sat sprawled out by the fire, warming his big, clean feet, toes wiggling in happiness. The blond watched as his friend sliced up the homemade bread and started to serve up soup in the bowls left behind from all those years ago. He took the food with a soft thank you and smile to Sasuke. He almost took a bite of the soup before grimacing and looking to his friend. “You aren’t trying to poison me, yeah?”

Sasuke glared at him. “Eat it and find out.” He took a bite with some sausage and rice and chewed before speaking again. “My mother taught me how to cook. Just eat before it gets cold.”

Naruto snorted in response and took a bite of some of the best soup he had ever tasted. He dipped the perfect slice of bread in the broth and swore he went to heaven. Both young men ate up quite ravenously before they slowed down enough to start talking and catching up. It was so hard to do after being apart for nearly five years, not remembering where you left off or if the person in front of you has changed to not meet your interests any more. Luckily, it was Sasuke who started and not Naruto.

“So… the military.” He began. “At least you get to travel.”

Naruto looked at him for a good moment before shrugging and sipping at his broth. “It’s alright.” He didn’t break eye contact. “I’ve been nearly everywhere by now. So… I guess it is nothing new.”

Sasuke just nodded at that. “…Do you like it?”

Naruto shook his head. “No.” Sasuke nodded in understanding before it was Naruto’s turn to ask a question. “What about you…? Your dad got you into the police force?”

Sasuke nodded. “Yeah. Just like Itachi.”

“And you like it?” Naruto was hopeful.

“Nope.”

Silence fell between the two again and Naruto could see that Sasuke was a little uncomfortable. He figured that it was probably because he was still in a nice button up and slacks, looking as if he had just come from a fancy dinner party, but he knew it wasn’t the case. Naruto had been pretty dense, but if one thing his job had taught him was how to read people. “…Sorry to hear about that, S’suke.” He put down his bowl and rested his chin on his knees, looking up at Sasuke as he sat on his legs in a proper fashion, hands on his knees. “…Relax, dude. I’m not going to bite you.” He teased with a laugh but Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sat on his bottom with his legs crossed. His back was still straight. He had always been so proper but Naruto wished it wasn’t default for him.  

“It’s not that being in the force isn’t my dream. It still is,” Sasuke began but looked away from Naruto to think. “I just…It’s all coming to me so fast.”

Naruto perked up a bit. “What is?” He asked and Sasuke looked back at him.

“Everything.”

Naruto blinked and waited for Sasuke to elaborate, but when it didn’t come, he groaned aloud. “Stop being so cryptic. What are you talking about?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to stand, taking Naruto’s bowl to put in the wash basin. “Everything, Naruto, I am talking about everything.” He turned and went to pump the water, the cold freezing Sasuke’s hands as he worked, but the faster he moved, the less it would be. Naruto listened as Sasuke found his words, pausing before he started to dry the bowls. Narutou could tell that he was troubled and that something was wrong by the way he worked on the dishes and spoke. Normally, when he ranted, he liked to sit and occupy his mind with that one thought so he could sort out his feelings, but this was different. He was hiding something, definitely.  

Then he spoke again. “…My mother never taught me how to dance.”

Naruto tried to keep back a laugh but he couldn’t contain the single snort that came out of his nose in reply before Sasuke turned to give him a dirty look. “W…What? I’m sorry, ‘suke. You really got me going for a minute! I thought it was serious.”

Sasuke turned to face him before stalking over to him to push him. “Shut up! It is serious.”

“I meant, life threateningly serious!” He giggled and shook his head. “Well…anyway, I can teach you how to dance!”

Sasuke was quiet for a moment as he stared at the blond and Naruto crossed his arms in response. “…What if I don’t want to dance? I don’t want her to fall in love with me or something. I would rather her hate me and never woo her.”

Naruto smiled and sat up, his arms falling to his sides as he. “Well, that is nice… but you should still learn! I don’t know a girl who doesn’t like to dance.” He purred a bit and Sasuke gave him a look. Naruto stopped and gave him a look back. “What? It’s true.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He looked to the floor by Naruto and moved to rub his forehead, silent for another moment, thinking. “…I don’t know what to do, Naruto. I feel like if I do this…I will never get to be…me again.”

Naruto rose an eyebrow. “Dancing.”

Sasuke looked back to him and wrapped his arms around himself. “…Marriage.”

The blond felt that on a personal level. He knew who Uchiha Sasuke was and he knew that he was focused, driven, smart, and genuine when he wanted to be. He hated how he would never let up when it came to small competitions, but it was a part of Sasuke that he had missed and yearned for. He didn’t know what about Sasuke marrying would make him lose a part of himself. Maybe it was something he had missed, but what he knew for sure was that Sasuke was worried. He did what he knew how to do and he stood up, shaking his arms and lolling his head to each side. “Not gonna happen, you asshole.” He stood up straight and rose one hand and put another outward, caging his chest. “Come here.”

Sasuke watched him as if he were crazy and snorted a bit before crossing his arms across his chest. “…What are you doing?”

“I am teaching you to dance. Come here,” Naruto told him seriously. He took a step closer and Sasuke moved a step back. Naruto lowered his arms and groaned. “What? You don’t trust me, Sa-su-ke?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Not really. You need to respect my wishes.” He sneered, but decided to bite. “Where did you learn to dance where you can teach me?”

Naruto put his hands on his hips. “I actually have experience with ladies, pardon me.” He snorted. “We had enough down time to go to the bars and meet some pretty girls while we were travelling. I got to dance with this lovely girl and she showed me all the steps.” Sasuke still didn’t look convinced but Naruto put his hands where they had been positioned. “Just let me show you. If you get uncomfortable, we can always stop.”

Sasuke watched him a bit as he moved forward and slapped at Naruto’s arm that sat in front of his chest. “What part of ‘maybe she will hate me’ didn’t you get?” He asked. “I don’t want to dance.”

Naruto looked down into his eyes and pursed his lips as Sasuke met his gaze, two shades of blue colliding in a beautiful way. The blond could not deny how his heart tugged even more, looking at him and seeing how much he had matured. The words came from his lips before he could stop them, but he knew this was what he had wanted. He had been no stranger from the kindness and warmth of other young men in his squad, and he knew that there was something about Sasuke that wouldn’t say no, not because of pressure, but because of how well they knew each other. “Then dance with only me.”

Naruto had half expected Sasuke to refuse, but when the older boy took a step closer and looked down to their hands, the blond knew what to do. They had done everything together and learned so much that doing this together was really a no brainer. There were no problems with two young men learning something like this with the person they trusted most in the world, so Naruto was glad that Sasuke gave in. They gasped hands and slowly, Naruto moved Sasuke’s left hand to his shoulder, placing his own hand at the shorter’s waist. They were lucky that the song on the record player had just started so they could go by the steps properly.

“Okay,” Naruto began and took a deep breath. “…I am going to step forward with my left foot. Then you step back with your right. Then, we will bring our other feet up and over to the right, and continue dancing that way,” he explained. “So, one will be the step, two will be the glide, and three will be opposite foot step. Got it?”  

Sasuke didn’t break eye contact the entire time and he was slow to nod but quick to understand. “Yeah…I think so.” He nodded and looked down to their feet for a moment. Naruto moved his hand from his waist to point Sasuke’s face back up to him.

“Don’t look at your feet. Trust me. Feel the music and look into my eyes.”  

And that was what Sasuke did the whole dance through, only messing up twice and causing one or both of them to step on each other’s feet. The rest of the dance was so smooth and slow that it was so easy to get lost in each other, Naruto closing his eyes and just feeling Sasuke press his cheek against his, the both of them calm and slowing down into a more intimate and gentle sway. The blond felt as if he were in absolute heaven and he hoped Sasuke had felt the same. It was times like these that made him realize what he held in his arms was so precious, remembering all the times Sasuke cried in his arms or the times that Naruto had become emotional and Sasuke was right there to calm him down.

It also made him remember that Sasuke was part of a country that hated his country.  

Naruto knew better that they were still just kids in this crazy, messed up situation, and he was happy he had found a friend like Uchiha Sasuke to make the days easy, the nights less painful. It almost made him cry as he thought about having to leave Sasuke again, the fact that there might be a day that he will never see him again because of the war – and it hurt.

Once the song stopped and another started to play, the record grainy and spotty, but they didn’t care. Neither of them stopped swaying and Naruto had felt so comfortable so close to Sasuke. They had never shared a moment like this in their maturity, and Naruto knew there would be no going back. “…Sasuke.” He murmured, lips close to his ear. He didn’t feel a shudder, but he knew Sasuke felt what he desired in that moment. “…No matter who you marry…or what side you choose to be on in this war…” He began and pulled away to look into his eyes. Sasuke didn’t care for the distance between them and brought their foreheads close together so they could stay connected. “I want you to only dance with me.”

Sasuke was silent as Naruto spoke but he pulled away after a moment. “…Naruto… _Don’t_.” He shook his head and the blond took a step closer before Sasuke took another step back. “…Don’t tell me shit like that, okay?” His eyes were pleading and scared. It was rare that Sasuke had cried in their childhood, but the look on his face right that instant was one that made Naruto’s heart clench and his lips purse in worry. There was a gleam in his eyes that hadn’t been caused by lighting and it scared him. He had never really seen these tears of fear and uncertainty, but they were there, present in Sasuke’s eyes and threatening to kiss his cheeks.  

Naruto wished he was going to kiss those cheeks.

In a swift movement, Naruto took the step closer to close their gap and he wrapped his arms comforting around his best friend. He knew that there was something he wasn’t telling him and while it scared him, he felt safety in Sasuke’s arms and he genuinely believed that he was helping to ease his feelings of dread regarding the unknown. He could feel it as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and sniffled softly, wetting he collarbone and keeping his mouth closed to not let out a sad little whimper. Naruto’s heart was breaking, but he stayed strong for Sasuke. He was happy to be his rock.

Without thinking, he pressed the softest of kisses to Sasuke’s ear and he whispered.  ** _“I don’t care if our countries are at war. I will fight for you…_** for your happiness. It is the least I can do for being given so many wonderful years with you.”

That promise changed them forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue if there is more of a need for it c; 
> 
> Is Sasuke hiding something? Will they fall in love?
> 
> darling-writes@tumblr


End file.
